History Of Ivalice
This page will include events prior to the campaign. Warning: this section is still subject to change. Age of the Gods (XXXX to XXXX) Also known as "Prehistoric times". Legend speaks of times when gods walked among (and upon) the People of Ivalice. All knowledge of this time is composed of speculation and folklore since all documentation of this era was intentionally erased. Many scholars think this period started when the world was created by these gods, while others think the world existed long before the People or even these gods of legend. There are archeologists who study artefacts from these forgotten times, but the subject remains taboo to this day. Age of Rebellion (XXXX to 0) Scholars believe that great wars waged during centuries in the entire continent of Ivalice. Archeologial finds suggests that great civilizations were devastated and the population was decimated. According to legend these wars were fought against great tyrants. Some scholars believe these tyrants were actual deities. Age of the People (0 - XXXX) Considered a turning point for the People of Ivalice, united by victory over a common enemy, the great cities of Alexandria and Odenheim (eventually becoming the capitals of the Alexandrian Empire and the Odesian Empire) were re-built. Only the Viera remained separate, choosing to restore their sacred jungle and returning to their old ways in favor of the great cities. The Cleansing (0 - XXX) As the great cities were rebuilt, it was agreed by all that the events before this time were to be forgotten. The People went through a great deal of work to erase history, perhaps in fear that someone would want to follow the footsteps of the olf tyrants. It is believed the first Monks were a result of these events. Age of the Mist (XXXX - XXXX) Mist was first discovered in a mountain range that separated the Alexandrian Empire and the Odesian Empire, heralding a new era. As the People began exploring these mountains, Magicite was also discovered within. Soon, the People learned how to influence the Mist, an arts (or science) known as Magick. This lead to many great advances in civilization, and the empires gaining power rapidly. Eventually the inevitable happened and these nations were to war over control of the Magicite mines. Magicite Wars War over control of the mountain rage waged for many years, becoming more and more devastating as both nations developed greater physical and magical weapons. The Alexandrian Empire dispatched Magitek automatons in response to the Odesian Empire's use of necromancy to re-dispatch fallen soldiers, and the war seemed to have no end, and indeed it would probably still be waging if it weren't for a very misterious event that abruptly ended the war; The entire mountain range just flew away! A great earthquake shook the entire mountain, and the vast amounts of Skystones within caused it to drift in the air, leaving behind a great desolation now known as the Dead Sand Sea. The miners and soldiers within took the opportunity to desert their ranks, and used the tactical advantage to claim ownership of the floating island. The war ended simply because there was no mountain to fight for. This marked the end of the Age of the People. Age of the Airship (XXXX - present) With the Magicite War over, a peace treaty was promptly signed. Airships technology was perfected out of neccesity to cross the Dead Sand Sea and to reach the Mines. details coming soon